


Uhm... Surprise?

by schrijverr



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batboys, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: The Batboys want to surprise Alfred for his birthday, it goes about as well as you expect.





	Uhm... Surprise?

Tim stumbled into the the kitchen where the rest were already waiting, he blindly made a cup of coffee, cup much bigger than his head, where he had gotten it Bruce didn’t know. Bruce wanted to scold him for drinking so much coffee at four am, but than again it was four am and Bruce wasn’t any better of.

They were surrounded by ingredients and kitchen appliances, which none of them knew how to use. Dick had promised to bring an easy recipe that he had found, but when they read it over it had looked more complicated than they had previously thought. 

They all looked at the stuff. Then Damian said: “Now what, father?”  
Bruce scratched the back of his head with a very confused look on his face and he swore he heard Tim whisper: “Dear, God, we’re all going to die.  
After a few seconds he said: “We’ll read the recipe again and then we’ll make a plan of attack.”  
If it wasn’t such a serious mission, he would have gotten laughed at for such a serious comment about baking a cake. Now the four boys just nodded grimly.

In the end they formed a plan and all set to work. There hung a comfortable silence in the kitchen as they all worked on the cake. So far, so good, Bruce thought. The kitchen was a bit of a mess, but it wouldn’t be too hard to clean it up. 

Jason looked at the oven that still wasn’t hot. He said: “The oven is slow. We would help the cake with an explosion or something.”  
“No, we’re not doing that.” Bruce said, he wondered how he still had black hairs left.  
Jason said: “Okay, okay, whatever… killjoy.”  
Then he went back to cutting some of the chunks for in the cake. 

In the end they managed to get a full cake mold full of batter, with the minimal casualties. Jason was bleeding from where he’d cut himself, Tim was covered with the first try when he had fallen asleep and over with the batter and Damian had white hair from when Jason had decided it would be funny to through flour on him. But they were otherwise unharmed.

~

They were looking at the cake while it baked. Every second went by slowly and all were bored.   
Jason looked at the clock and back to the cake. It was five am already and even though they had turned Alfreds alarm off, his natural clock would still wake him between now and six am.   
“We still have to decorate his cake,” Jason stated, “and it’s getting late, or early, whatever. We should make this go faster. I say explosions.”  
A silence while he got up. Then Bruce realized what was happening.  
“No, don’t do that!”  
And explosion was heard and then a voice yelling: “Too late.”

“Goddammit, Jason. How many times have I told you that explosions don’t bake the cake faster.” Bruce said as he looked at the gigantic mess that they called the kitchen.  
Batter lined the walls and some was even dripping from the ceiling. “What do we do now?” Dick asked while eating the batter off his face.  
“Lets, just clean this up, after that we can from a new plan.” Bruce said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Tt, it’s all Todds fault, he should clean it up.” Damian pouted.  
“Oh, shut up, demon spawn. Don’t you know how it be: we’re all in this together.” Jason said.  
Tim and Dick chuckled at the HSMC reference, but Damian didn’t get it, so he demanded they explained it to him, but his request was only met with Tim saying: “No, Damian, lets just stick to the status quo.”

The others laughed some more and Damian stomped away to scrub the floor angrily. The others started as well and Jason couldn’t help but hum ‘Status Quo’ under his breath, sometimes meeting Damians eyes and smirking at him.

~

This was how Alfred found them 15 minutes later. The explosion had woken him up and after that it had taken a while for him to fully realize that something was happening in the manor. Out of all the things he hadn’t expected this. He smiled softly to himself and got out the camera he had on him at all times and snapped a picture.

The sound got everyones attention. Soon they were tripping over themselves and the others to get to Alfred. They were yelling various things: “Happy Birthday!” “Surprise!” “Wait we’re not done yet!” “Alfred!”

Alfred braced himself and went down in the blur of limbs. As he lay under the pile he said: “Good morning, Master Bruce, Master Dick, Master Jason, Master Tim, Master Damian. What are you doing up so early in the kitchen.”  
Offended Dick got onto his elbows and said: “It’s you birthday. We wanted to surprise you, why else?”  
Alfred smiled softly: “Is that already?”

Four black haired heads bopped up and down, from behind them the fifth shot him a look of concern. He gave an assuring nod back and Bruces face relaxed. Bruce ushered the kids of the older man and helped him up. He then guided Alfred to a clean chair and instructed the kids to make Alfred some tea and a light breakfast. Everyone sprung into action.

He said: “This isn’t really the surprise we hoped for, sorry. But today is your day, no work.”  
Alfred smiled: “This is a great surprise.”  
He showed Bruce the picture. 

The five of them were in various positions cleaning, he could see Jason sticking his tongue out at Dick and Tim in the background secretly turning on the coffeemaker, Damains face was way too serious from where he was furiously scrubbing the floor and he himself had batter in his hair. It was very domestic and nothing he thought he could ever have again when his parents died. The same went for Alfred. Nothing was better than knowing the Wayne family was okay and there for each other, Alfred right in the middle of it all.

Bruce hugged Alfred and whispered: “Happy birthday, Alfred.”  
And when he pulled back and the boys were standing there with slightly burnt toast, Alfred knew it would be.


End file.
